The promise
by PrincessZela
Summary: When they were kids, Kisshu and Ichigo made a promise before he leaves. Years later she returns and she doesn't want to fulfill with the promise she made. What will happen next? Will they turn out to be with each other?
1. The promise we made

**Zela: Hey guys! This is my new story called "The promise" which is Kisshu X Ichigo! **

**Kisshu: YAY! THANKS ZELA!**

**Zela: I hope you guys like!**

There was a time when the aliens and humans lived peacefully together. Ichigo was only 4 years old in that time and her best friend was Kisshu. "Mommy, I'm going to go see Kisshu" the four year old girl said to her mother as she ran out and went to the park where Kisshu was.

He was floating on a tree and smiled as Ichigo walked up to the tree. "Good morning Kisshu!" she said. He than floated and gave her kiss on the cheek making her giggle.

"Hey Ichigo….I got these for you!" he said handing her a rose. She smiled and grabbed it carefully so she wouldn't get hurt. "Thanks Kisshu" she said and than felt someone grab her shoulder. She turned around to see Aoyama, the meanest boy in the neighborhood and his gang. He had a very big crush on her ever since she came to Japan.

"Hey my precious sweet….come on and be with me instead of with this point eared freak" he said as he tried to pull her away from Kisshu but she broke away from him and hugged Kisshu.

"Sorry Aoyama but Kisshu is the one I like and I will like him for the rest of my life" she said and Kisshu hugged her as well. "Yes Ichigo is right! She is mine!" he said; letting go of her and stepped in front as if to protect her.

Aoyama attacked Kisshu but Kisshu punched him in the face making him fall to the floor. "You win this time, you freak" Aoyama said as he and his gang left.

Kisshu smiled. "Ichigo, you are the girl that will always be the owner of my heart" Kisshu whispered into her ear and was about to hug her again but than his mother came.

"Hello Ichigo-chan" she said. Kisshu's mother had dark blue hair that reached her waist and amber eyes (just like Kisshu's).

"Hello, Mrs. Sayuri" Ichigo smiled. "I would hate to break this little love scene here but can you lend me my son for a moment?" she asked in a very polite tone of voice. She liked Ichigo (as a person) and she also liked the fact that she got along very well with her son.

"Yes, Mrs. Sayuri" Ichigo said. Mrs. Sayuri than took Kisshu's hand and pulled him to a spot where Ichigo couldn't hear them. "What is it, mom?" he asked (he was only 5 in this part of the story). "Kisshu….humans and aliens are having a war and we have to return to our planet" she said; in a gentle tone of voice.

Tears formed under his eyes. "Does that mean I have to leave Ichigo?" he cried. Mrs. Sayuri nodded slightly as her son cried saying things like "I don't want to go back" or "I want to stay with Ichigo for the rest of my life". She didn't like the fact that they had to go back either since Kisshu seemed to be happier here than on Xerphin (for people who haven't read Cosmic kiss Xerphin is the planet where the aliens lived before moving to Earth).

"Don't worry, Kisshu! It won't be forever! Soon you'll be able to come back to this planet! I promise!" she said hugging her soon. He looked at her face and than asked, "Really mama?" with a tone of happiness. Mrs. Sayuri nodded.

"Alright…I'll go tell Ichigo! I'll see you back home mama!" Kisshu said as he gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and ran to tell Ichigo.

Sayuri looked at her son for a moment before leaving to go back home.

"What did your mom tell you Kisshu?" Ichigo asked when he came back. He than explained everything to her. "No…NO! DON'T LEAVE ME, KISSHU!" she cried out. He hugged her and than said, "Don't worry Ichigo! My mother said that I'll come back to this planet" her face than lit up.

"I will miss you a lot, Kish (it's a childish nickname Ichigo gave him)" she said as she hugged him.

"Ichigo-chan, can you make me a promise that you'll always be mine and only mine?" he asked; sticking out his pinky (it's a pinky promise).

Ichigo nodded and soon her pinky entangled with his. "I promise I'll always be your and always your" she smiled and hugged him once again. He than felt as hey put something around her neck and pulled away.

Now on her neck there was a silver neck lace with a little strawberry. "That is to seal our promise" he said and she giggled. Kisshu always gave her gifts but this one had been the best gift he had given her.

"So I guess this is a good bye" he said and she shook her head. He looked up at her in confusion and than she said, "This isn't a good-bye this is a see you soon since you will be back" she smiled making him smile as well.

"Yeah I guess you are right" he said; kissing her on the cheek before teleporting away.

"You will always be in my heart, Kisshu-kun" she said before leaving. But soon things changed.

**Zela: I hope you guys liked this first chapter! Next chapter will be many years later!**

**Kisshu: This was a really cute chapter!**

**Ichigo: Yeah! It was super amazing!**

**Zela: Thanks! I'll try to update as soon as I can!**


	2. Coming back to Earth

**Zela: Hey people, here is chapter two!**

**Kisshu: YAY! You are uploading so soon, Zel! THANKS!**

**Ichigo: On with the story…**

Now nine years have passed ever since the promise was made and Ichigo didn't even care if Kisshu returned or not. She now had her boyfriend, Aoyama; which was stupid since he did so many bad things to her (hit her, say she was a nobody) and even after all that she became his girlfriend.

She even became a mew to protect the planet from monsters called predasites and had teammates that were also her new friends (and she also worked at a Café) however she didn't even know who were her enemies (except the predasites) but for now she was happy to face only the predasites.

One day, she was walking back home from the Café and felt as if someone were watching her. She would turn around constantly but no one was there. "Must be my imagination playing tricks on me" she would say to herself. She than decided to go to the park and sat down.

She than heard someone call her name but when she looked around there was no one there. "Who's there?" she screamed and stood up now angry. She didn't like that this person was playing games with her.

"Oh hello there Ichigo! You seem to have grown a lot while I was away" someone said but Ichigo didn't know where the voice was coming from.

"Who's there?" she called once again.

"Oh Ichigo…don't tell me you forgot about me?" the person (Kisshu) said as he teleported in front of her. "BOO" he said before she fell back onto the bench.

"K-K-K-K-KISSHU!" she screamed and thought she was dreaming but than noticed that this was reality.

"The one and only, Strawberry" he said looking at her up and down than licked his lips causing her to shiver.

He had never licked his lips before. "What are you doing on earth? I thought you would stay on Xerphin!" she growled and he smiled. "I told you that I would return some day and well I came to see my precious Strawberry" he smirked.

"Well I don't like you anymore so just leave me alone….you came to earth for nothing" she said as she stood up but was forced back down by Kisshu.

"Oh so who is your boyfriend now? Aoyama?" he teased. "Why yes he is" she growled and he gasped. "That jerk is your boyfriend?" he screamed. "Yes and he's not a jerk! He is really a kind person!" she growled.

Kisshu was now really angry and grabbed her chin; lowering himself so that his face was right in front of hers. "Did you forget the promise we made, Strawberry? You are mine for eternity and you belong to no one else except for me! Got that?" he growled into her ear.

She struggled against his grip however he didn't let go and she remembered the promise but didn't want to be his. "You know Ichigo…even if you struggle…I am way too strong for you so don't even try" he whispered into her ear; licking his lips slowly.

She ignored him and continued struggling however soon a sword appeared in his hand and he put it at her throat. She gasped and stopped struggling. Kisshu smirked and was about to kiss her but a blue light hit him and caused him to be thrown on the floor. He looked up to see Mew Mint with her bow in her hand; glaring at him. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU WANT WITH ICHIGO?" she screamed her glare intensifying. "My name is Kisshu and I just wanted to play with her even though I didn't know she was a mew" he said before teleporting away.

"That was close" Ichigo sighed and than explained everything to Mint. "I see…so you guys are childhood friends….well now he is our enemy and we have to fight them…..is that ok with you, Ichigo?" Mint asked and Ichigo nodded.

She didn't care about Kisshu any longer. To her, he was now her enemy and if he ever got close to her again….he would regret it.

**Zela: Well here is chapter 2!**

**Kisshu: When am I going to get a kiss?**

**Zela: Soon! Kisshu! Very soon! *kisses Kisshu***

**Kisshu: *is enjoying the kiss but breaks it* NOT YOU'RE KISSES! I WANT ICHIGO TO KISS ME!**

**Zela: I'll try to write that in the next chapter! Anyway people….please review **


	3. The necklace

**Zela: Hey people!**

**Kisshu: ANOTHER CHAPTER! YAY!**

**Zela: Yeah well….**

**Kisshu: *gives Zela a kiss on the cheek* Thanks!**

**Zela: *blushes like crazy***

**Kisshu: ON WITH THE STORY!**

After all that Ichigo and Mint both returned to the Café and told everyone else about what had happened. Everyone looked worried and were thinking of sending someone to protect Ichigo but she said it was alright that she could protect herself and the others agreed.

After work Ichigo walked home and saw that her mom and dad were still at work. "Well I'll go take a shower" she said; leaving her bag in the entrance of the house and she ran upstairs. She arrived to her room and grabbed her pajamas (that was a pink long sleeved shirt with a little sleeping cat that said good night in the middle and some pink long sleeved pants with small sleeping cats on it).

She took a quick shower and than changed into her pajama; she than walked out of her room and lied down on her bed, thinking of what had happened. _'So Kisshu is back' _she thought as she closed her eyes.

She than heard the door open and close and thought it was one of her parents. "Hey….how was work today?" she said; not bothering to open her eyes. She than heard footsteps and than felt someone sit on her stomach.

She opened her eyes and saw Kisshu sitting on her. "KISSHU" she screamed and started struggling but to no avail. His eyes were blood red right now and Ichigo knew that meant he was angry (when he is angry his eyes are blood red, when sad they are sapphire, and when happy or any other emotion his eyes are amber).

"I am not letting you go, Ichigo!" he growled into her ear as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "What do you want?" she screams; glaring at the alien boy on top of her.

"What's with you? What happened to the sweet girl I knew when I was five?" he asked in a very angry voice. "I've changed, Kisshu! I don't love you anymore! And I am about to take off this stupid necklace you gave to show that I don't care about you anymore" she growled.

He smirked sinisterly. "That necklace will never come off, Ichigo! It's a promise necklace and only I can take it off! Any other person that tries to take it off will get electrocuted and while you have it on I can find you anywhere you go!" he said in a tone of voice that sounded like the one of an assassin.

"You never told me that!" she screamed; now she was really scared. "Well because I was sure you would never take it off and I was right" he said looking at the necklace that was still around her neck.

"YOU JERK! I LOVE AOYAMA SO JUST ACCEPT IT!" she screamed but he covered her mouth with his hand.

"You know now that I think about it….but I have never kissed you on the lips before and I would like to try the taste of your lips" he said; licking his lips slowly making Ichigo panic.

"I would never let your lips touch mine….do you understand?" she growled. He than took his hand off of her mouth and pushed his lips against hers.

'_She tastes like strawberries' _he thought as he wanted to deepen the kiss but she didn't allow him. He broke the kiss with a dream look in his eyes. "You taste so good….why haven't I ever done this before?" he said as he broke into realization; looking at the frightened girl underneath him.

"You better not try anything else" she whispered; shivering. "Oh don't worry, sweetie! I am not that jerk by the name of Masaya" he said; gently.

"HE IS NOT A JERK! THE ONLY I JERK I KNOW IS YOU SO LEAVE ME ALONE RIGHT NOW!" she screamed. He growled. His eyes still glowing blood red.

"You are mine! You even said it when we were kids! And you better stop acting like a total moron!" he growled. She hissed at him.

"I can't stay for much more…however you better break up with Masaya or I will kill him" he said in a sinister voice; before teleporting away.

Ichigo just lied there and touched the necklace Kisshu had given. "What will I do?" she whispered and closed her eyes once again.

**Zela: How did you like that?**

**Kisshu: YAY! I GOT TO KISS ICHIGO!**

**Zela: Woo hoo!**

**Kisshu: Thanks Zela!**

**Zela: Your welcome! Anyway…I'll try to update soon so please wait! (: **

**Kisshu: See you guys in the next chapter!**


	4. Kidnapped

**Zela: Hey people! I am updating this new chapter!**

**Kisshu: YAY!**

**Ichigo: And I am back!**

**Zela: Where have you been?**

**Ichigo: Long story…**

**Zela: Oh…**

**Kisshu: LOL XD! On with the story…**

_*Next day*_

Ichigo walked to school; regretting what she was about to do. She didn't want to but it was for Aoyama's safety. She soon arrived to her classroom, left her bag, and went to look for Aoyama.

She walked around and saw him staring at a cherry blossom tree. "AOYAMA-KUN" she screamed and ran toward him. "Hey Ichigo…why are you here so early?" he asked; a smile on his face.

"I have to tell you something" she said but before she could, he pulled her into an intense kiss. Ichigo's eyes closed and wrapped her arms around Aoyama's neck but soon a growl made the kiss break. They looked up and saw Kisshu sitting on one of the tree's branches.

"KISSHU" Aoyama said; stepping back, letting go of Ichigo. "Hmmmm….you are still scared of me….just like when we were kids" he smirked sinisterly. Ichigo stepped in front of Aoyama as if to protect him. "You better not do anything bad to him" she growled and Kisshu's grin grew even bigger.

"I wasn't planning on hurting him, my precious strawberry!" he said with a look of a predator that was looking at his prey would have.

"W-what do you m-m-mean?" she said and in a blink of an eye Kisshu teleported in front of her; grabbing her waist tightly. "All I want is you" he cooed. Aoyama attacked Kisshu but he just jumped into the air (with Ichigo still in his grip) and floated there.

"GIVE HER BACK" Aoyama screamed throwing rocks at Kisshu but no one of them reached him.

"Sorry Aoyama…but this precious sweet is mine and mine alone" Kisshu smirked. "AOYAMA, SAVE M…" Ichigo screamed but Kisshu's pale hand covered her mouth. "You are mine" he whispered into her ear; teleporting away.

"NOOOO! ICHIGO WAS KIDNAPPED" Aoyama screamed and ran to look for help.

_*Meanwhile with Kisshu and Ichigo*_

Kisshu teleported them to a deserted forest and smirked as he looked at the struggling strawberry girl that was being held by him. "LEAVE ME ALONE" she screamed and than gasped as he started nibbling on her neck.

"Let me have my way" he whispered as he continued his nibbling actions on her neck. She than noticed that he let go of her waist and pushed him away and ran away from the alien. She was running as fast as she could and looked for her pendant in her pocket but than remembered that Kisshu had slipped his hand into her pocket and maybe he took it out.

She sighed and continued running really fast. She turned around to see Kisshu running a few meters behind her.

"YOU ARE MINE, ICHIGO! THERE IS NO POINT IN RUNNING AWAY!" he screamed as he tried to run even faster but he couldn't and his teleportation powers…well he had to rest them for a few minutes.

"NO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE KISSHU!" she screamed and than tripped. She tried to get up but soon Kisshu's sat on her back; placing his mouth behind her ear.

"I win" he whispered; tracing her outer ear with his tongue. She gasped and closed her eyes tightly. She couldn't believe what was happened. "What's wrong, my strawberry? Have you finally given into me?" he whispered into her ear.

"No…I don't! Not now! Not ever! Do you understand me, Kisshu?" she hissed. "Oh Ichigo….soon or later you'll give into me…I know you" he said; turning around so that now he was sitting on her stomach but now she was facing.

"How about a kiss before we leave?" he whispered seductively in her ear. "What do you plan on doing to me?" she growled. She didn't like where this was heading off too.

"Since I can't trust you anymore to break up with that stupid jerk…I am well…how do I put this?...kidnapping you" he whispered and now is when she began struggling.

She didn't want to be kidnapped by Kisshu. What would if he tried to…..? She was pulled back to realization when Kisshu's lips connected with hers. He closed his and was super happy. He was now really obsessed with the strawberry taste of her lips. He than broke the kiss and started teleporting but Ichigo continued struggling.

"Ichigo….if you don't stop struggling…I will have to do something I don't want to do" he said in a gentle voice however she continued struggling. He sighed and jumped into the air; letting her stand up.

"Sorry about this, Ichigo" he said and she had confused on her face till he electrocuted her with his swords and than vines wrapped around her unconscious body.

Kisshu floated down and picked the unconscious mew, bridal style. "You never listen" he said before teleporting away.

**Zela: THIS CHAPTER TOOK ME TO LONG!**

**Kisshu: No it didn't!**

**Zela: Really?**

**Kisshu: Yeah so calm down!**

**Zela: Ok and where did Ichigo go?**

**Ichigo: *is in a corner* Here I am!**

**Zela: Oh….anyway guys please review!**


	5. The memories

**Zela: Hey people! Here is the fifth chapter!**

**Kisshu: I wonder what will happen in this chapter**

**Ichigo: Me too!**

**Zela: If you two wait for me to finish maybe you can find out *rolls eyes***

**Kisshu + Ichigo: Good idea!**

**Zela: -.- On with the story!**

Ichigo woke up to see that she was in a dark room; with no mirrors. The room had a tiny bed and a night table but apart of that there was nothing else. "W-Where a-am I?" she said and in that moment Kisshu teleported into the room.

"KISSHU" she screamed; falling off of her bed. "Sorry if I scared you" he smirked as he helped her stand up; pulling her closer to him.

"Where am I?" she hissed and than got pushed back into a wall. She was now pinned between the alien's body and the cold wall; both of them making her very uncomfortable. She shivered.

"What's wrong, sweetie? Do you not like me?" he whispered into her ear; pushing himself more against her. "No…I don't" she whispered.

"Sorry Aoyama but Kisshu is the one I like and I will like him for the rest of my life" he said in a high pitched voice; imitating Ichigo.

She than remembered when she had said that to Aoyama when they were kids. She looked down and frowned. She couldn't believe she had actually said those words.

"You are a jerk…" she whispered and he pulled back in amazement. "What did you say?" he asked in amazement.

'_He pretends he doesn't know what he did! What a jerk!'_

'_**What did he do to you?'**_

'_DON'T YOU REMEMBER'_

'_**Remember…what?'**_

'_UGH! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU DON'T REMEMBER'_

'_**What on earth are you talking about?' **_

'_FORGET IT'_

She fought with herself mentally. "…Never mind" she whispered; pushing him away.

He frowned and than idea came to him. "I'll be right back, Ichigo" he said as he teleported away. "I wonder where he went" she said and in that moment he came back with a photo album in his hand.

She opened and than saw that the title of the photo album was: _Memories! Kisshu & Ichigo! _ She looked at him and than opened the photo album. The first picture was on the day of Halloween. Ichigo was 3 years old and was dressed in a princess outfit and Kisshu (which was four in the picture) was wearing at knights armor and carrying Ichigo bridal style.

"That picture was so cute and you didn't weigh a lot back than" he teased. She sighed and giggled slightly.

She than went to the next picture and saw Mrs. Sayuri (dressed in a dark blue shirt and white pants) standing next to Kisshu (having her hand on his shoulder) and on her back carrying Ichigo.

Ichigo smiled. She kind of missed Kisshu's mother; she was always so sweet and gentle with Ichigo. "Hey Kisshu….how is your mother?" she asked. She was worried of what the answer would be.

"She is great! She was willing to come back to Earth to see you as well but well couldn't" he smiled at her. He knew that she loved his mother…well who didn't love his mother. She was such a good and loving person.

They then went on with looking at the pictures. Ichigo felt her soul being torn apart as she looked at pictures of the past. In most of the pictures, they were either hugging each other or he would be kissing her cheek (also in vice versa).

'_Why doesn't she love me anymore?' _he thought; thinking of how the younger Ichigo used to give him hugs or kisses (on the cheek) every time she saw him. Yeah it would get annoying sometimes but now he missed it.

"Hey Ichigo-chan…" he said in a quiet tone of voice. "Yes?" she asked; turning her head toward him. "Kiss me on the cheek" he demanded. She shook her head and his eyes started turning blood red. "I gave you an order and since you are now mine…you have to obey" he said; pulling her closer to him. "No…." she said trying to get off of the alien underneath her but to no avail.

"Ichigo…" he said in a sinister voice and she knew that if she didn't kiss his cheek now there would be consequences. She than planted her lips on the soft skin of his cheek.

He smirked as she broke the kiss just to be kissed on the lips before she could pull away completely. She just sat there, stunned; feeling his warm lips before noticing what was happening and pushing him off of her.

"Heh-heh….it seems like I stole yet another kiss from you" he said as he licked his lips; wanting more of the strawberry taste of her lips. "….OH SHUT UP" she stood up angrily and wanted to just slap him but than….

_*Flashback (from when before Kisshu moved back to Xerphin)*_

_Ichigo was being pushed around by Aoyama and his gang. _

"_Please stop bothering me, Masaya-san" she whispered and was rewarded with a punch in the face. _

"_Shut up! I am command here" he said; placing his hands on his hips. _

_She cried and Aoyama was about to slap her again (she closed her eyes waiting for his cold hand to hit her skin) but than heard someone scream in pain. _

_She opened her eyes and saw Kisshu standing in front of her and Aoyama, on his knees, in front of Kisshu (Kisshu held Aoyama's wrist with the force to break it). _

"_L-L-LET G-GO" Aoyama demanded in pain but Kisshu paid no attention to his demands. _

"_I will not let anyone hurt my precious strawberry" he said; punching Aoyama (making him fall unconscious). Aoyama's gang attacked Kisshu but he quickly defeated all of them._

_He than turned around to see Ichigo and said in a very kind voice, "I'm sorry if I didn't come sooner". _

_*End of flashback*_

'_Why is that memory coming back? KISSHU IS THE ENEMY NOW! NOT MY FRIEND'_

'_**That's what you want to believe…however that is not the truth'**_

'_YES IT IS'_

'_**No it's not…and deep inside you, you know that' **_

She than got on the bed once again; gripping her head tightly, trying to stop the fight.

Kisshu just stared at her and than teleported away. "Soon she'll notice that she still has feelings for me" he whispered to himself as he walked to his room and lied down on his bed. "But I wonder…how soon?" he said before falling a sleep.

**Zela: Like it?**

**Kisshu: So Ichigo doesn't know yet!**

**Ichigo: Hmmm….interesting!**

**Zela: I need some help to the people that review….I don't know whether to kill that tree hugger or not? If you guys want me to kill him (in the story) than tell me through a review! I would appreciate it! See ya soon! **


	6. Discovering what happened in the past

**Zela: Hey people! I got the answers I wanted and well I plan on killing Aoyama!**

**Kisshu: Uh oh! SOMEONE CONTROL ZELA! SHE IS OUT OF CONTROL AGAIN!**

**Ichigo: *tries to catch Zela***

**Zela: ON WITH THE STORY!**

Ichigo woke up the next day and saw she was on the bed. She couldn't believe she had actually fallen a sleep in Kisshu's hose. Even though she had slept in his house before when they were kids but now it was different. They were both teens and it was kind of creepy.

She than noticed there were no doors to get out of the room which made her sigh. She couldn't escape if there was no way out. "Kisshu…" she whispered; with no answer. She sighed once again and looked at the floor.

"Did you call, my precious?" Kisshu said teleporting right in front of her. She gasped and fell on top of the bed and he got on top of her; lying his body on hers. "First of all, GET OFF OF ME and second, what do you plan on doing with me?" she asked, blushing slightly.

"Well first I don't wanna get off of you and second I will keep you here forever" he whispered into her ear. She tried to get him to get off of her however he wasn't going to permit such a thing to happen.

"You better stop struggling my precious sweet" Kisshu whispered into her ear in a seductive voice. She shivered and felt his arms around her waist. "Why don't you love me anymore or well like me, Ichigo? What happened while I was gone that made you change?" he whispered into her ear; he needed to find out what happened. He couldn't bear the thought that she didn't feel anything for him anymore.

"It's your entire fault!" she screamed and tried pushing him off of her but he was just too strong for her.

"What do you mean, Ichigo?" he asked as he looked down at the strawberry girl under him.

_*Flashback (after Kisshu left)*_

_Ichigo looked up to the sky and thought of when Kisshu would be back._

_2 years had passed already and no one thought that the aliens would return _

_But Ichigo still believed in Kisshu. _

"_Hey Ichigo" she heard someone say; she turned around hoping it was Kisshu but there stood Masaya Aoyama._

"_What do you want?" she growled and was about to leave but he grabbed her wrist. _

"_Are you still waiting for that pointed eared freak to return, you stupid strawberry?" he asked in a very mean (annoying…) voice. _

"_He will return and when he does he will kick your butt" Ichigo said with determination._

"_Who says they'll return? Why I heard that he was going to get married soon" Aoyama lied; wanting Ichigo to believe that Kisshu wasn't going to return. _

"_YOU LIAR" she screamed; tears coming out of her eyes. _

"_It's not a lie, Ichigo! I heard him say it" Masaya smirked evilly as the strawberry girl started believing him._

"_But….But he said…..He said he loved me" she said; slight determination in her voice and Aoyama knew this was a fight that he was going to win._

"_He lied! I am the one that loves you" he said; trying to put innocence in his voice. _

_Ichigo placed her head on his chest (SICK) and closed her eyes. "I am sorry if I rejected you" she said and Aoyama smirked. _

_He had won the fight!_

_*End of the flashback*_

"So that's what happened?" Kisshu said; anger in his voice. He was going to kill that tree hugger after this was settled. "That was a lie, Ichigo! I always loved you and I never planned on getting married! I mean…come on…can you see me marrying someone that's not you?" he asked gently.

"N-No….." she whispered; a slight blush appearing on her face. He smiled as he stroked her face with his thin fingers. "Do you like me?" he asked and he really wanted to know the answer of this one.

"As a friend I do" she said. He smiled slightly. At least now she didn't hate him completely. He than gave her a kiss on the cheek before teleporting away.

When he arrived to his room, he got out a piece of paper and wrote down the following:

**Stuff I have to do:**

**1 – KILL THAT STUPID TREE HUGGER :(**

**2 – Try to make Ichigo see me as more than just a childhood friend!**

He than doubled the piece of paper and placed in his pocket and lied down on his bed. "Tomorrow…I will kill that stupid tree hugger!" he growled before falling into a deep sleep.

**Kisshu: Why didn't you let me kill that gay guy?**

**Zela: Kisshu…calm down! And if I do that then I won't be able to write a lot more and I don't want to finish this story just yet!**

**Kisshu: Fine! But next chapter can I kill him?**

**Zela: That's what is going to happen!**

**Kisshu: Will it be bloody?**

**Zela: What do you think?**

**Kisshu: YAY *is smiling* People pleaseeee review!**


	7. Aoyama is killed and Ichigo's kiss

**Zela: Hey people! I promised I was going to kill that stupid tree hugger and I am going to fulfill that promise!**

**Kisshu: Uh oh! Zela needs to control herself or *shivers***

**Zela: On with the story!**

Kisshu woke up the next morning super early. He sinisterly smirked as he took out the piece of paper from his pocket and opened it. He than teleported quietly into Ichigo's room; she was awake but didn't notice him.

"Stupid Aoyama….I thought he loved me and I thought he would always say the truth but no….he is a liar! I wish he died" she said and than gasped when she felt to arms snake around her waist; pulling her into a muscular chest.

"If that is what you wish kitten than I will kill him" he whispered into her ear. She looked down and than said, "if you do that…I will reward you". He smiled and than teleported them both to an abandoned forest.

"I will need your help on this one" he said floating down to the floor. "What is it?" she asked. "Call that b**** and tell him to meet you here" he said now starting to smirk evilly within his soul. Soon that tree hugger would be gone and no one would be able to take Ichigo away from him.

Ichigo quickly called Aoyama and told him to meet her in the woods and than hung up. Kisshu picked up Ichigo and sat her down in a near by area.

Soon (like planned) Aoyama came running and saw Ichigo. He was about to hug her but Kisshu teleported in front of her with his two swords in each hand. "I-I-Ichigo….help me transform into Blue Knight" Aoyama stuttered as he backed away but Ichigo simply shook her head in disagreement.

"Ichigo, you stupid b**** HELP ME OUT" he screamed and was rewarded by a stab in the arm. "Don't call her that again!" Kisshu roared. His sword had made a large whole in Aoyama's arm which made Kisshu smirk.

He quickly tied the black haired boy to a tree. "Now you really are a tree hugger" he said; taking his sword (that was now filled with blood) out of Aoyama's arm and looked at it with an evil expression on his handsome face.

"What do you plan on doing to me? Kill me?" Aoyama stuttered and shivered when Kisshu nodded. "What? You wouldn't dare! Ichigo would stop talking to you for the rest of her life" he growled and it made Kisshu laugh.

"She is the one that wished for me to kill you" he smirked and stabbed Aoyama in the lower stomach. Aoyama winced in pain. "Oh by the way tree hugger that tree has C4 (plastic explosive) in it and it will explode in any second" Kisshu said; laughing evilly. Aoyama gasped and started struggling but the rope was just too strong (or maybe he was just too weak LOL XD).

Kisshu than stabbed Aoyama in the chest (far from the heart), stomach, arms, legs, and hands; Aoyama was just about to die and in that Kisshu cut the tree and the tree fell (on top of Aoyama) and than the green haired alien snaked his arms around her waist (pulling her back into his chest) and flew high in the sky and than the tree exploded (with Aoyama under it).

"Do you think he is alive?" Ichigo asked and Kisshu laughed; nibbling on her neck. "I don't think after all that he is alive, my cute strawberry" he said and pulled her closer to his chest.

"Thanks Kisshu! Oh and by the way…go down or somewhere so I can give you my reward" she said and he teleported to his house and into his room. He than turned her around so that she was staring into his eyes. "What is my reward Ichigo?" he asked in a sweet tone of voice. "This is what you get" she said and kissed him on the lips.

His eyes widened but than he kissed back as well as passionately as she was; which was super passionate. She than wrapped her arms around his neck and he snaked his arms around her waist. He loved the feeling of her lips pushing against his.

She than pushed her lips away slightly and he slipped his tongue into her mouth before she could push away completely. She gasped but didn't push away and instead closed her eyes.

Kisshu than broke the kiss because of the lack of oxygen. That was the sweetest kiss I have had in my entire life" he said. They were still in the same position. "I only let you deepen the kiss because you did me that favor" she said as she left the room.

Kisshu than smirked. "Soon she'll accept that she loves me" Kisshu said as he fell a sleep.

**Zela: YAY! THAT TREE HUGGER DIED!**

**Kisshu: Yeah!**

**Zela: LOL XD **

**Kisshu: Anyway what will happen next? **

**Zela: On with the story!**


	8. I'll explain my feelings with a kiss

**Zela: Hi people! I wanted to say to Maryritai that I am sorry but for now I cannot put Hikoi Shirogane in this story (since it is getting to it's end). However…I got an idea for my next story and I promise Hikoi will be in it so please wait a bit! Anyway….enjoy the story people!**

Ichigo lied in bed thinking of the passionate kiss she had given Kisshu a few hours ago. The wonderful sensation of him pushing his lips against hers so passionately; it made her blush.

'_What am I thinking?' _she said shaking her head violently; trying to get that kiss out of her head but it still remained in her head.

'_**Don't try to get those thoughts out of your head, Ichigo'**_

'_But I don't want them to be in my head' _

'_**Yes you do…but you don't want to admit it yet'**_

'_I do?'_

'_**Yes Ichigo you do….if you didn't want them…than why would I be telling you to not take them out of your head'**_

'…'

'_**Exactly! I have proven my point'**_

'_Do I love….?'_

'_**You love…'**_

'_Kisshu…'_

'_**Yep you do'**_

'_Since when?'_

'_**Why since you were kids'**_

'_That long?'_

'_**Yep' **_

'_So long and I haven't noticed'_

'_**Well now that you know you better tell that sweet little alien'**_

Ichigo than noticed there was no way of getting in the room and sighed. "KISSHU" she called and in that same moment Kisshu teleported into the room.

"Did you call my cute little strawberry?" he asked her in a sweet tone of voice. She blushed and looked away. _'He is so handsome! I can't do it!'_ she screamed mentally and was brought out of her thoughts when she felt herself being seated down on Kisshu's lap.

"Um….Kisshu….I…..I….I….." she said but the words didn't escape her mouth. He that started stroking her strawberry hair gently and a smile on is face; he wanted to hear her say it or at least express it to him.

"I….I…I…" she said and Kisshu started becoming inpatient. "You what, Ichigo?" he said trying to control himself. If she didn't tell him soon his rage would come out.

"I…." she said and his rage came out. "YOU WHAT, ICHIGO? JUST TELL ME" he screamed; making both of them stand up and pinned her to a wall.

"Let me express my feelings with a kiss" she whispered before pushing her lips against his. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He than nibbled on her lower lip and she than opened her mouth slightly letting him deepen the kiss.

'_She loves me'_ Kisshu thought; breaking the kiss. "Did that express the way I feel?" she said in an innocent tone of voice. "Yes Kitty cat….it did" he said.

**Kisshu: Is that the end?**

**Zela: Yeah…! But I will write another! And I am very sad to end it here!**

**Ichigo: Wait….*whispers something to Zela***

**Zela: Hey good idea, Ichigo! PEOPLE THIS IS NOT THE END!**

**Kisshu: What?**

**Ichigo: *whispers something to Kisshu***

**Kisshu: Nice idea!**

**Zela: I will try to update soon! Bye-bye! **


	9. The end

**Zela: Hey guys it's me again! This is the last chapter of this story and I have an idea for my next story of Kisshu X Ichigo which is a one-shot song fiction!**

**Kisshu: Didn't you finish it?**

**Zela: Yeah but I'll put it on when I am done….it's called Facedown!**

**Ichigo: Interesting!**

**Zela: Yeah and anyway…please enjoy the last chapter!**

It had been 6 years already since Ichigo and Kisshu had been a couple and gotten married. Ichigo was pregnant (with Kisshu's baby) and they already had a daughter named Sierra (she had red hair (like her mom) and amber eyes (like her dad) and since Ichigo wondered if her second child would be a girl or a boy.

One day, Ichigo was washing dishes and Sierra was out playing with her friends. "I wonder where Kisshu is" Ichigo asked and than felt an arm wrap around her waist (almost making her drop a glass she was washing).

She turned around to come face to face with her husband. "Oh sweetie" she sighed and than moaned when Kisshu started nibbling on her neck. "Do you like that, my sweet heart?" he said and was answered with a moan.

"K-K-Kisshu..." she whispered as she finished washing dishes and turned around and kissed her husband. He smirked and broke the kiss.

"Do you still love me?" he asked her in a sweet tone of voice.

"I say yes" she said and than kissed him again.

**Kisshu: That was short!**

**Zela: Yeah I know! I hope you guys liked it! I will put the one of facedown soon so please be patient!**

**Ichigo: LOL! **


End file.
